


these, our bodies, possessed by light

by lipsstainedbloodred



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune, Wolfsong - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Gen, M/M, Phone Calls, Time Skips, allusions to torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipsstainedbloodred/pseuds/lipsstainedbloodred
Summary: He said, “You’ll see. I’ll be back before you know it.”He said, “I’ll never want anyone else but you.”He said, “I love you.”And he meant it. The absolute worst thing about it was that Ox had meant all of it. Joe didn’t know that what he’d really been saying was ‘goodbye’.





	these, our bodies, possessed by light

**Author's Note:**

> “Tell me about the dream where we pull the bodies out of the lake  
>                                                                                 and dress them in warm clothes again.  
>           How it was late, and no one could sleep, the horses running  
> until they forget that they are horses.  
>                     It’s not like a tree where the roots have to end somewhere,  
>           it’s more like a song on a policeman’s radio,  
>                               how we rolled up the carpet so we could dance, and the days  
> were bright red, and every time we kissed there was another apple  
>                                                                                                                         to slice into pieces.  
> Look at the light through the windowpane. That means it’s noon, that means  
>           we're inconsolable.  
>                                                             Tell me how all this, and love too, will ruin us.  
> These, our bodies, possessed by light.  
>                                                                                           Tell me we’ll never get used to it.”   
> ― Richard Siken, Crush

Joe woke to the sound of his telephone ringing and a cold spot in the bed next to him. Odd, he thought, because he remembered falling asleep next to Ox last night. He remembered Ox getting a text from Jessie and promising to be back soon. He didn’t remember Ox coming home. _Paranoid_ , he thought, it was likely Ox had come home and gotten into bed without waking Joe. It was also likely that he’d woken up first and left to take a shower. Maybe, but the doubt sat in his stomach like lead. His phone was still ringing. Joe grabbed it from the night stand and sighed in relief at seeing Ox’s name flashing there on the screen. He slid his thumb across the screen and brought it up to his ear. “Ox you better have a damn good-“

“Good morning Joseph,” Richard Collins silky voice said.

Joe’s stomach dropped out, his heart speeding up and then turning stone in his chest. “What-“

“Now don’t be dull Joseph,” Richard said, “You have something I want and I have something you want.”

Joe could hear the muffled sound of a scuffle from the other end of the phone and then Ox’s voice cry out “ _Joe!”_ Joe closed his eyes. This wasn’t real. This was a nightmare. This was-

_“Joe!”_

Oh God, not Ox. Not Ox. Joe growled, hands shifting into claws and clutching at his phone hard enough to almost crush it. “Richard I swear to God I’ll-“

“You’ll kill me?” Richard asked, sounding amused. “How? You can’t even find me. You tried for years, didn’t you? Left half your pack here to fend for themselves and came home with your tail tucked between your legs. You don’t deserve your Alpha, boy, no, you don’t deserve it or your pack.”

“Shut up!” Joe snarled, “Shut your fucking mouth!”

Richard tsk-ed and then Joe heard a scream. “That was just his finger Joseph,” Richard said, “Imagine how he’ll scream when I break his arm, or his pelvis hm? Imagine how he’ll scream when I carve him open from tip to toe then back again.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“I do dare Joseph,” Richard said, “I do. He offered me his Alpha, did you know? In exchange for leaving you be. It was adorable really, so naïve. But no, this is far more fun wouldn’t you say? It’ll be like a scavenger hunt with your Ox as the main prize. You should hurry though-“ another scream sounded from Richard’s end, “there might not be much of him left when you find him.”

 

“We’ll all go,” Mark said, “We’re not staying behind this time.”

“No,” Joe said, “This is something I need to do. I’ll need to do it alone.”

“You’re out of your fucking mind,” Gordo said.

Joe rounded on him, eyes flashing red, but Gordo stood firm. After the events of that morning phone call Joe had gathered his pack together in the living room of the main house. His intent was to search for Richard Collins alone, to find him and kill him and bring Ox home. He couldn’t risk splitting his pack up again, he couldn’t risk bringing them along to be killed.

Joe said, “I am-“

Gordo said, “If you say ‘I am the Alpha’ one more fucking time-“

Elizabeth said, “That’s enough. From both of you.” She looked around the room where the pack was gathered, humans and wolves alike, all of them scared and angry and ready to do war. “You’re not doing this alone Joe. You need us and we need you.”

Joe fumed, claws digging into his hands.

“Yeah, like, it’s _Ox_ ,” Tanner said, “He’s our Alpha too. We can’t just sit back and twiddle our thumbs while you run around half of North America by yourself man.”

“You could get hurt,” Joe said, “all of you. You could die.”

“So could you,” Carter said, “All of us accepted this after dad- look, we can’t let you do this alone, okay?”

“Yeah,” Jessie said, “We’re pack. What we do, we do together.”

Joe wanted to be angry with them but his heart hurt too much. This was his fault, everything, all of this and now they were all suffering the consequences. “Okay,” Joe finally conceded, “Okay. Together.” Because together was all they had.

 

**Two weeks.**

The going was slow, the humans with them couldn’t run like the wolves and needed more frequent breaks, even when they traveled by car. It was maddening, the constant stopping for sleep and food. Joe wanted to run himself ragged, wanted to pound his paws into the dirt until his legs hurt more than his heart more than his soul. They were chasing dead air, it felt like. Gordo sent his magic through the ground like feelers but kept coming up empty. Mark, Carter, and Kelly would split up in different directions in the mornings and scout the area for miles to find nothing.

His phone rang at a quarter past nine on Sunday morning, the number likely from a burner phone. “Hello Joseph,” Richard said, “It’s been two weeks, haven’t you found me yet.”

Joe snarled and Elizabeth and Jessie turned their heads toward him, eyes wide and searching. “Let me talk to him Richard,” Joe snapped.

“Hmm,” Richard said, like his was ruminating on the idea, “No. No I don’t think I will, not unless you ask nice.”

“Fuck you.”

“Temper temper Joseph,” Richard warned, “Do remember your manners.”

“You fucking snake. When I catch you-“

_“Joe stay away!”_ Ox’s voice called, sounding high and panicked, _“Leave him alone Collins, don’t make him listen to-“_ Ox’s voice broke off into a scream and Joe could hear the snap of bone.

“His wrist, that time,” Richard hummed, “Probably his elbow next, then maybe I’ll see how well he does when I start pulling his finger nails out.”

Joe whined when he heard Ox scream again and this time it trailed off into a sob. He could hear Ox saying _‘no’_ , saying _‘stop’_. It was too much. It was too much. It was-

“Time’s ticking Joseph,” Richard said smoothly, “Come on, you can do better than this.”

 

**Four months.**

Elizabeth curled her arms around Joe, pressing his face into her neck. He held onto his mother as tight as he could, like he did when he was small. Richard’s phone calls where driving him closer and closer to insanity. Hearing Ox scream for him and then hearing him scream for Richard to leave him alone was maddening. He didn’t want to listen to it anymore. He never wanted to listen to it. He wanted Ox back home, safe in his arms and in his bed. He wanted to kill Richard. He wanted everyone who had ever hurt Ox to be dead.

One by one his pack reached out. Carter and Kelly curled up in wolf form at his back. Gordo sat watch above his head, tattoos glowing and a hand resting on Joe’s shoulder. Mark sat to the side of Elizabeth, his hand in Joe’s hair. Rico, Tanner, and Chris were by his legs, hands curled around his shins and calf. Jessie kept her hand wrapped delicately around his ankle. Robbie curled up in wolf form behind Elizabeth, his tail draped over her and resting across Joe’s waist. His pack was here, with him, holding him. He could feel them in the back of his head, feel the chorus of _packsonbrotherlovepackfamilypackpackpack_.

“We’ll find him,” Gordo said eventually. His voice sounded raw. Sometimes Joe forgot Ox was Gordo’s tether too. _Ox_. “Ox will survive this. He’s strong.”

“Strong as an ox,” Elizabeth breathed into her son’s hair.

Joe’s shoulders shook.

“I’m going to kill him,” Joe said. He could feel Jessie rub her thumb over his ankle. Rico squeezed his calf. Carter licked his back.

“You are,” Mark said, “And we’re going to help.”

 

**Six months.**

_“Just take me instead,”_ Ox howled, _“Leave him alone.”_

“Now Ox, you know that’s not how this works,” Richard said.

_“Don’t listen Joe,”_ Ox screamed, _“Don’t listen don’t listen don’t listen don’t-“_

Richard said, “I’m carving my name into his stomach now Joseph.”

Richard said, “He doesn’t smell like you anymore.”

Richard said, “I’m breaking his arm.”

Richard said, “You’re not fast enough.”

It was violet. It was black, black, black.

 

**Ten months.**

They’d been going in circles for months. They were sore and angry and scared; Joe could feel it in his bones, in the back of his mind like a constant buzz. _I warned you_ , he wanted to scream. _I should have done this alone_ , he wanted to howl.

Gordo said, “If it feels like we’ve been going in circles that’s because he probably has been.”

“Every time we get close it’s like he disappears to the other side of the country,” Joe growled. They were in the middle of a damn forest, snow was falling and the humans were freezing despite the fire they’d built. “Fuck.” Joe paced and let his frustration get the best of him. “Fuck!” He punched his fist into a tree, the bark flying outward like shrapnel. He could feel his pack’s concern, their confusion. He didn’t care, he just wanted to be angry.

“We’ll find him,” Jessie said, “There’s a pattern, there has to be.”

“Or he could be just batshit crazy,” Chris said. Jessie punched his arm and Chris cursed. “What? It’s true. We could be out here walking in circles for years and it wouldn’t change a damn thing.”

Joe’s eyes flashed and he stalked over to Chris, fisting a hand in his shirt. “Say that again,” Joe snarled.

Chris went white and bared his neck.

Joe let him go and turned his back on Chris. “We’ll find him,” Joe said, “We have to.”

 

**Twelve months.**

_“Joe!”_ Ox screamed. _“Joe!”_

Joe closed his eyes. There was blood on the floor. _Ox’s_ blood. But not fresh, probably about a week old. They were so close but Richard had slipped through them again. He was spiraling though, Joe recognized the pattern now, he was spiraling and at the center of it was Green Creek.

“He’s calling for you Joseph,” Richard said. He sounded like he was inside Joe’s head. “Joe,” Richard said in a mimicking cry, “Joe, Joe, Joe.”

“Stop,” Joe whispered, “Just stop. You can have my Alpha, I just want Ox.”

“Aw,” Richard said, “and where’s the fun in that? You sound so broken Joseph. I want you ruined. I want you to beg for his life. I want you to beg and I want to see you cry. You used to cry so pretty for me Joseph. When I broke your bones, when I hurt you, oh you would cry so pretty. Just a little whisp of a boy you were, so small.”

“Stop it.”

“No, no I don’t think I will. I want to hear you beg for him.”

_“Joe, don’t!”_

“I want to hear you beg me for his life.”

_“Joe just hang up, hang up baby I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”_

“I want to hear you cry, Joseph, and I want to see you bleed. You know where I’m at now, don’t you?”

“Green Creek,” Joe rasped, “You’re in Green Creek.”

Richard hummed approvingly, “Good boy. Now come get me.”

 

**Twelve months, three days.**

There were a half dozen Omegas in the field, spread out and waiting for them. Joe felt wild with the need to pull them apart but he held himself back. They had Ox, somewhere. He could feel him out there, still smell the scent of pinecones and candy canes even through the bitter smell of blood soaked earth and foul scent of the Omegas. Osmond stepped out of the trees, looking worn and sunken. “Hello Joe,” He said.

“Where is he Osmond?” Joe growled.

“Who?” Osmond asked, “Your pet? He’s around, somewhere. Can’t really walk all that well, what with his shattered knee cap but oh- well here he is now.”

Ox was being drug from out of the shadow of the trees by an Omega. He looked barely conscious, the Omega dragging him out by his arm.

“Ox!” Joe cried, but Ox either didn’t hear him or couldn’t respond. “I’ll kill you,” He snarled to Osmond, his claws biting into his palms and drawing blood. He could barely control himself.

“You won’t,” Osmond said. He snapped his fingers and the Omega holding Ox wrenched him upright, making Ox scream. The Omega dug his claws into Ox’s shoulder, keeping him upright, then placed his other hand at Ox’s throat. “You won’t,” Osmond repeated, “or he dies.”

Carter and Kelly whined from behind Joe, sounding anxious. Rico and Gordo swore violently. Tanner let out a trembling low moan. Joe clenched his jaw and stared Osmond down. He almost missed Richard walking out from the tree line, cool and calm and confident. Joe’s eyes flashed red.

“Hello Joseph,” Richard said, “It’s good to see you again.”

“You fucking bastard,” Joe growled.

Richard sighed, “Your lack of manners wounds me Joseph.” He motioned toward Ox and the Omega holding him wrenched his arm back, dislocating Ox’s shoulder. Ox screamed.

Elizabeth sobbed, holding her hand over her mouth to smother the noise. Joe stepped forward and Richard wagged a finger at him.

“Not so fast Joseph, you haven’t even begged me for his life yet. He certainly begged me plenty for yours.”

“Stop this Richard,” Joe begged, “Take me instead.”

Richard’s eyes glinted. He seemed to be enjoying this. “Say please, Joseph.”

“Joe don’t.” Gordo said.

“Beg me,” Richard said, “Plead me for his life. Come lay down at my feet Joseph. Cry for me. Maybe then I’ll let him go.”

“No,” Joe whispered.

“Hm?” Richard asked, “I don’t think I heard you.”

“I said no!” Joe roared and shifted. His pack shifted at his back, the humans raising their weapons. Joe howled and they sprang forward.

The Omegas met them half way in a flurry of claws and teeth.

Gordo sent a wave of magic through the earth, knocking the Omega holding Ox several feet away. Ox fell to the ground and Joe sprinted for him but Osmond blocked his way. Joe dug his teeth into Osmond’s flank and shook his head, tearing out meat and fur. Osmond howled his fury, swiping his claws at Joe’s muzzle.

Mark barreled into Osmond’s side, throwing him away from Joe.

Joe swiveled his head, looking for Ox. He saw him laying a few yards away, eyes closed and deep dread spread itself heavy and blue over him. Joe shifted back halfway, opening his mouth to call out for him but Richard caught him in the side, claws ripping against the skin of his rib cage.

Joe yelped and lashed out with his claws, catching Richard in the chest.

Several feet away he heard Carter whine, an Omega’s teeth clamped around his throat. Kelly was there in a second, knocking the Omega away and into Richard and Joe. Joe stumbled then caught his balance, fully shifting again to catch the Omega’s throat between his teeth and rip it out. Blood sprayed across his muzzle and the ground. He felt more blood splatter his back as Jessie bashed and Omega’s skull in with Ox’s silver infused crowbar.

Richard was gone again and Joe growled, his eyes searching, then he found him by Ox. Too close to Ox. Half shifted and his hand, his claws were going for Ox’s chest. Joe sprinted for them. Ox’s body jerked at Richard’s hand pierced through his skin. Richard’s hand was in Ox. His hand was-

Joe shifted back to a half shift and he was back at Ox’s side. He was reaching for Richard. He was removing Richard’s head from his body and Ox was- Ox was-

Joe howled, dropping to his knees so he could gather Ox’s body up against him. “Ox!” He howled, “Ox!” Over and again. He felt Ox’s hand on his arm, so light he could barely feel it. Saw Ox’s mouth form the word _‘sorry’_ and he couldn’t take it, he couldn’t. “No!” Joe sobbed, “No you can’t leave me Ox, you can’t I’m so sorry.”

Joe couldn’t do this, couldn’t watch- He bit down onto Ox’s shoulder, crying and wishing and hoping beyond hope that turning Ox might just save him.

 

He was enormous and solid black and beautiful. Ox dropped his head on Joe’s lap, whining softly until Joe ran his fingers through Ox’s fur. Ox, _OxOxOx_. “Don’t hate me,” Joe whispered, “Please don’t hate me.”

Ox whined, like the idea of it hurt, and pushed closer to Joe. He was massive and gorgeous and _alive_. _Never_ , he could hear Ox think, _nevernevernever_.

“I’m sorry it took so long to find you,” Joe said and then he was crying like he hadn’t allowed himself in months, “I’m so sorry Ox. I’m so sorry he hurt you.”

He felt Ox shift then, smaller until he was naked and human and then his hands were cupping Joe’s face and Ox was crying too. “I’m sorry,” Ox whispered, “He was going to kill all of you if I didn’t go. He had humans that he was going to kill and I couldn’t-“

Joe wrapped his arms around Ox, holding them together and it felt like sunrise, warm and glowing. “Don’t, I can’t hear you apologize to me. I can’t hear that right now.”

“Okay,” Ox whispered and his head was in Joe’s neck and all they could do for a while was just cry together.

“I love you,” Joe finally gasped through the tears, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Ox said and then he said, “ _Joe_.”

“You’re mine,” Joe said, “And I’m going to protect you. You’ve been mine for so long. You’ve been mine forever.”

“I know,” Ox said, “And you’re mine. No one in the world can take that from us.”

Joe could feel Ox’s heart beat against his chest, strong and soothing. _Alive_ , Joe thought, _alivealivealive_. Ox was here, Ox was _his_ , and Joe was never letting go.


End file.
